El lazo que une
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Canuto y Lunático. Dos merodeadores con personalidades disparejas, mejores amigos que se apoyan mutuamente. En algunas historias, novios; en otras, buenos amigos. ¿Un aspecto en común? El lazo que los une. Regalo para TostadaSupersonica.
1. Metomentodo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Mi AI es... ¡TostadaSupersonica! Espero que te guste tu regalo. Te he escrito la petición fácil y he aquí la primer historia de Remus y Sirius; como no especificaste si tienen que ser amigos, novios... pues hay (habrán) historias donde pueden ser pareja, como que no.

 **Metomentodo**

Sirius Black tiene diecisiete años cuando el estrés y la preocupación se han vuelto sus amigos más cercanos.

Esto se debe a la guerra que ha continuado empeorando día a día, conforme ha pasado el tiempo él no ha parado de preguntarse si sus mejores amigos continúan vivos o si ya han muerto inevitablemente; sin embargo quien más le preocupa es su hermano menor, Regulus, con quien no ha congeniado demasiado desde que se han peleado allá en Hogwarts, dos atrás que experimentase cómo es el mundo real: dónde la risa no resuelve nada y si uno quiere mantenerse con vida ha de construirse un perfil bajo, del que ningún mago tenebroso pueda sospechar, además de saber un par de encantamientos y de maleficios para defenderse en caso de quedar en medio de un combate, o de verse partícipe de uno sin oportunidad alguna de salirse de él.

Para él ha sido un golpe tremendo tener que enfrentarse a la cruenta realidad.

Además está completamente solo, o él lo siente de esa manera, ya que aunque sus padre estén muy vivos, ni Orión ni Walburga se han tomado la molestia por saber cómo se encuentra su hijo desde que este se ha ido de la casa Black el verano anterior; también sabe que no puede contar siempre con el apoyo de su mejor amigo por excelencia, James tiene que velar por la integridad de Fleamont y de Euphemia, quienes no están para aguantar disgustos dada la edad que tienen actualmente, así que James se ha mantenido lo más alejado que ha podido de las peleas.

Quizá resulte irónico que un Gryffindor no quiera pelear sin embargo, para Sirius, Peter, Remus y Lily, es altamente comprensible. James opina que no vale la pena pelear si muere, con sus padres sumergidos en la depresión como efecto colateral.

Sirius siente algo de culpa cuando observa a sus amistades. Sí, ellos no poseen la mejor de las vidas como Peter, que vive con unos progenitores que no cesan de discutir hasta por tonterías; la mejor de las reputaciones, como James y la fama Potter por combatir las fuerzas del mal; o el estatuto que los han vuelto un blanco casi predilecto de los mortífagos, la condición de hombre lobo de Remus y ser una sangre sucia para Lily. Sirius es un orgulloso traidor a la sangre, sí, pero ¡es un Black! ¿Qué mortífago, Bellatrix y los hermanos Lestrange aparte, va a atacar a un Black?

Y también un poco de envidia: ellos al menos tienen la certeza de tener a alguien en casa, él no se siente cómodo últimamente en la mansión Potter o conversando con Peter o riéndose de las anécdotas vergonzosas que Lily le cuenta acerca de su novio, James, o de la plática sin sentido que le hace a Remus a veces.

No, ninguno está convencido que eso ayude a animorar el ambiente que se ha formado en los últimos años. A Sirius no le hace ni pizca de gracia tener a un hermano que apoye la ideología de la supremcía de sangre pero ¿qué es lo que puede hacer? ¿Irse a luchar? Sí, grandiosa idea irse con quienes luchan contra los mortífagos sólo para que lo culpen de algo que no ha hecho ni hará, nunca ha odiado los prejuicios más que ahora. Su encantadora prima ha tenido que aumentar la mala fama, enorgullecer al resto de los Black, al unirse a los mortífagos y andar proclamándolo a los cuatro vientos a la menor de las oportunidades, acá en los combates, etcétera y etcétera.

Sirius suelta un sonoro bufido, se cruza de brazos y farfulla algo sobre los tiempos de guerra que son un verdadero grano en el trasero.

—Lo que realmente me tranquilizaría es saber dónde se ha metido Reg —dice Sirius para sí mismo, pasando el peso de un pie a otro y moviendo su varita mágica entre sus dedos: demostrando cuan nervioso se encuentra, lo que su madre seguro que ha de encontrar reprobable pero que a Sirius no le importa ni un rábano—. Quizá no he debido de gritarle todo eso, no soportaría perder a Reg.

—Sirius.

El aludido voltea a su derecha: ahí, parado delante de él y mirándole con sus ojos café rebosantes de cansancio, está Remus. Sirius se queja por lo bajo por haber olvidado que se ha encontrado en la casa de Remus desde que este prácticamente le ha obligado a irse a vivir ahí, bajo el discurso que Lyall ha puesto unos fuertes hechizos de protección que hace la casa Lupin casi inlocalizable. Sirius confía en Lyall y en Hope, se fía de Remus para contarle sus profundos y oscuros secretos, que suele hacer que suene como si no tuviesen importancia alguna, no obstante no se siente bienvenido en esa casa.

Cree que es la cuarta rueda que no encajará en ninguna parte.

Ha agradecido a los Potter por su hospitalidad antes de marcharse de allá, sabiendo que James se lo ha agradecido; estar con Lily ni siquiera es una opción, la situación familiar de Evans es demasiado conocida por los merodeadores: una hermana loca de envidia que no para de insultarla a diestra y siniestra, unos padres muggles ajenos a la situación del mundo mágico. Peter, para asombro y preocupación de ellos, se ha aislado repentinamente desde hace un mes más o menos.

—Canuto —vuelve a decir Remus, esta vez usando su sobrenombre de merodeador—. No eres el único al que esta guerra ha afectado, así que no te lo guardes para ti mismo. Puedes contar conmigo, con Lily... con todos para lo que necesites. No estás solo, no pienses eso. No es así.

—Ja, ja, ja —dice Sirius sarcásticamente—. ¡No he estado con ellos desde que hemos terminado Hogwarts, Lunático! —grita lo que se ha guardado en muchísimo tiempo, a pesar de eso se guarda el resto de sus pensamientos mientras bufa exasperado.

No es el momento, menos el lugar, para andar montando un drama que no resolverá nada de nada. Quiere decirle a Remus sus temores, que por primera vez se está tomando en serio sus responsabilidades como hermano mayor alegando que justamente tiene que ser en medio en estos tiempos de peligro, que tiene miedo de perder a los señores Potter, no al mismo nivel que James, porque han sido los únicos que le han demostrado el cariño que le ha sido negado después de ser asignado a la casa de Gryffindor.

Sirius se da media vuelta y se encamina hacia la habitación de huéspedes, dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca. O es la intención que ha tenido hasta que Remus ha decidido detenerle soltando otro de sus monólogos sobre que debe de ser menos reservado, preguntándole también que desde cuándo ha adoptado esa postura... En fin le ha dicho de todo, respetuosamente claro, que al final Sirius ha acabo gritándole.

—¡Y tú qué sabes! Yo te contestaré: ¡NADA! ¡No te metas en mi vida diciéndome qué hacer porque no tienes ni la puñetera idea de qué he sentido desde que salimos de Hogwarts! Métete en tus propios asuntos, Lunático —ruge con furia mal reprimida.

Remus suspira.

No hay el menor rastro de reproche en su mirada.

—Sé que no es fácil para nadie. No hablo aparentado saber todo, Sirius. Ni tú, ni yo ni ninguno de los otros sabe el sentir de los demás. No nos hemos hablado, no porque no hemos querido, sino por la situación que no ha sido nada favorable para toda Inglaterra mágica —dice Remus tranquilamente. Sirius gruñe pensando que aquí va de nuevo—. No quiero que te aísles, Sirius, no nos ayudará en nada.

—Eso no quita que seas un reverendo metomentodo.

Remus sonríe.

—Somos amigos, Sirius, seré un metomentodo aunque no te guste.


	2. Licántropo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a serasgiovanni por su comentario. Y hay un toque suavecito de Wolfstar al final.

 **Licántropo**

—Remus.

Silencio.

—Remus, ¿me estás oyendo o tengo que ir a conversar con la pared? La cual quizá sea más conversadora que tú ahora.

Más silencio.

—¡REMUS! Estoy planteándome seriamente que la pared esa de allá (sí, a la que James arrojó su pergamino frustrado porque no supo cómo empezar a hacer la tarea de Encantamiento) y yo tengamos una agradable charla.

El silencio se niega a irse.

—¡Vámonos ya! Tenemos que estar en la biblioteca pronto —grita Sirius efusivamente tratando de atraer la atención de Remus al decir algo que nunca, en su sano juicio, hará por su cuenta.

—Ajá.

Vaya, parece que cierto Gryffindor ha hablado.

Remus sigue mirando atentamente a través de la ventana que está en la torre de Gryffindor, aterrado. Este noche hay luna llena y Remus tiene miedo de no llegar a tiempo a la Casa de los Gritos, tranformarse estado todavía en Hogwarts y herir a algunos de sus compañeros. A pesar que Remus ya tenga amigos él sigue sin confiarles su pequeño secreto, ese por el que ellos lo pueden odiar irremediablemente y que lo convertirá en un paria para todo el mundo mágico. Él no quiere que eso pase. Él aprecia demasiado a sus amistades como para perderles sólo por... Bueno, un aspecto de sí mismo que no es capaz de controlar. Por un hecho que tristemente ha ocurrido en su vida cuando él ha sido bastante joven.

Por ser diferente, por ser un monstruo ante los ojos de todos.

Él tiene catorce años en ese tiempo y hace uno que sus transformaciones son cada vez más complicadas de controlar, lo que de cierto modo es comprensible. Remus está seguro que si James y Peter estuviesen ahí, en lugar de estar castigados por ser pillados a la mitad de una travesura, también van a tratar de convencerle que deje de enclaustrarse en el dormitorio y salga a tomar aire libre, que le hace falta en opinión de ellos. En otro día, Remus puede que acepte sin embargo ahora no será posible.

Mientras más lejos se encuentre del Sauce Boxeador se dificultará más que se vaya de Hogwarts.

—¡Remus, deja de estar en las nubes y préstame atención! —grita Sirius exasperado, agitando una de sus manos enfrente de él. Remus vuelve en sí para ver la expresión iracunda de Black—. Por fin. Di ya por qué estás tan distraído.

—Tengo bastante qué hacer y temo no salir a tiempo con eso. —Hay algo de verdad en las palabras de Remus—. Estoy estresado por lo mismo.

—No. Te. Atrevas. A. Mentirme, Remus. Sé. Cuándo. Lo. Estás. Haciendo.

—No estoy mintiéndote...

—¡¿Por quién me tomas?! —vuelve a gritar Sirius poniéndose de pie y encarándolo—. ¡Somos amigos, somos mejores amigos y tú ocultándome lo que te pasa! Y no lo niegues. He notado que tu supuesto resfriado es inexistente. ¡NADIE se enferma por lo mismo cuando hay luna llena!

No es hasta que terminado con su griterío que Sirius abre los ojos sorprendido, como si se hubiese enterado de algo que ha sido tan obvio durante este tiempo y él fuese tan ciego para notarlo. Sirius ve a Remus, sin salir de la estupefacción y convenciéndose a sí mismo que no es verdad. Que a Remus no le ha pasado y que su mente ha decidido jugarle una malísima pasada. Es imposible, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, ¿y si no lo es? Bueno, eso explica completamente porque Remus se escabulle cada cierto tiempo y tienen visitarlo en la enfermería después de eso.

Peter y James han concordado y entre los tres han decidido hacer que Remus diga la verdad. Peter lo ha intentado de primero, obteniendo una negativa de parte de Remus. Ahora le toca a él y por último a James.

Si es lo cree, entonces ya no hará falta que James intervenga.

—Eres un... ya sabes... _eso_ —dice Sirius enfatizando la última palabra.

Pasado unos minutos, Remus dice:

—Sí, lo soy —contesta en voz baja, agradeciendo que estuviesen solos en el dormitorio compartido—. Me odias. Corrección: tú, James y Peter me odian ahora.

¿Qué?

—No. Te. Odio. —Sirius se recupera de la sorpresa y se mantiene firme en su sitio, no permitiendo que su amigo escape como suele hacer en estas situaciones—. Eres un licántropo. Gran noticia. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nuestra amistad?

—¿No te asustas de mí? —balbucea Remus incrédulo—. Ni siquiera sabiendo que puedo depararte mi destino.

—Qué exagerado, Lunático. ¿Honestamente? No puede interesarme menos. Ser un licántropo no nos impide ser amigos (salvo cuando quieras aullar a la luna, claro, ahí te prefiero lejos de mí). Apuesto a que Peter, Lily y James estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

Remus se queda observándolo, con una extraña calma que está apareciendo en él en ese instante.

Es un carga menos saber que al menos uno de sus mejores no le detesta, de entre todas las personas jamás ha imaginado que Sirius Black, ese mismo que se ha vuelto un incordio para los profesores desde que ha puesto un pie en Hogwarts, fuese a ser quién dijese esa sabias palabras.

—Lily lo sabe: lo descubrió hace un mes, es bastante perceptiva —dice Remus recordando que tuvo una conversación similar con ella, con la única excepción que Lily prometió no decir a nadie en lugar de tratar de tranquilizarle—. Supongo que no sabe los prejuicios contra nosotros. O le da igual.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me siento ultrajado. ¡Mejor una empollona y no yo, que he estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, lo ha sabido! —dramatiza Sirius dejándose caer sobre la litera que está detrás de él.

—Ahora tú eres el exagerado, Canuto —dice Remus riéndose entre dientes—. No nos hemos casado, por cierto.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta con fingida inocencia— Sería un buen esposo.

Remus ríe.

—Todavía somos jóvenes, Sirius.

—Ah, ¿estás insinuándome que sí nos casaremos en un futuro no muy lejano?

Una almohada se estrella contra la cara de Sirius, cortesía de Remus.


End file.
